It is known, in optoelectronic arrangements having an emission component, to detect part of the radiation radiated by the emission component by means of a monitor component. The detected signal serves for monitoring the emission power of the emission component. Furthermore, driver circuits are known to which a logical data signal is applied and which generate an analog driver signal for an emission component.
WO 02/084 358 discloses an emission module for an optical signal transmission in which an emission device is arranged on an emission device substrate and a detection device is arranged on a detection device substrate and the emission device substrate and the detection device substrate are arranged one above the other with respect to the direction of the emitted or received light. In this case, the emission device substrate and/or the detection device substrate are transparent to the wavelength emitted by the emission device.